nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartha Arrows
'Introduction' Dartha Arrows is the seventh Daughter of the Arrow Noble Family. Among her twenty five siblings she is ranked second to last. Due to the nature of royalty common men and women are not considered worthy of serving as their maids, aids, and servents in the castle. As a result of this the nobility in the land have to donate a child to the royal palace to be raised as a servant. This child not only serves not only as a servant, but also as a leash to the noble families to keep them loyal. Dartha was one of these children. Dartha is the maid to Raeran Enrie. She travels with him wherever he goes and assist him in any matter he deems necessary. She is also his last line of security. Since a young age of four she has been assigned to Prince Raeran. The two practically grew up together. When Raeran was captured Dartha was captured with him. Due to her ingenuity she was eventually able to free herself and then free him. The two escaped into Erin before arriving at whatever destination they were destined to. Personality and Relationships Dartha is a very emotional young lady. This is not due to genetics or discomposure, but rather training. She was trained to show happy emotions for happiness is contagious. However her true self is more emotionally mute. She does not like to express emotions. She prefers to just be herself and keep everything in. However when she is out in public she has to wear this face. One thing that should be noted about Dartha is that she takes threats toward the prince deadly serious. Attacking him, means death. Threatening him means beat down. At one moment she could be laughing with a person at the prince expense, and the next she will have a blade at that person's neck demanding a apology. She takes her job very seriously. From her view point that is her very reason for existing. She was born and raised to serve the prince. That being said she is a person outside of her duties. Dartha wants to find romance. Not just a turn in the sheets or honey words. She wants true romance, passion. She is a romantic by nature. She likes love stories, poems, and songs. She likes to read romance novels. She likes to day dream about a family she will have one day. She wants to name her children, and grow old and take care of her grandchildren. For her this is her dream. However her reality is the aid to the prince. She understands this is her lot in the world till the prince takes the throne. Then he will chose a knight and she can simply become the head maid. For her getting the prince home and to the throne is her life goal. At the same time she is also enjoying her time in the strange land. Here no one knows the prince, or her. She can just be a person for small moments. Abilities and Equipment Woodland - Ability to control plants and such. Tree Walker - The ability to walk out from any plant life she is controlling with Woodland. She can also take other people with her as well, but they have to be directly touching her. Levitation - She can levitate, herself, objects, and other people. Dartha is skilled at levitating her enemies and pulling them into attacks, or throwing them off objects. She also uses it to levitate her knife. Equipment Combat Knife Greater Healing Potion - 2 Cure Disease Potion - 2 Lock Pick - Master Skilled Antidote - 5 bottles Engagement Rings - 1 pair Wedding Rings - 1 Pair Elf Bread Skills Tracking - Master Level Sewing - Expert Cooking - Expert Lockpicking - Master Ease Dropping - Expert Stealth - Master Barbering - Expert Knife Fighting - Mater Archery - Adept Horseback Riding - Average Reading - Expert Writing - Expert Sense of Direction - Average Spells Detect Pison - Allows her to detect poison Detect Bloodlust - Allows her to sense killing intent Detect Lie - Allows her to detect lies Detect illness - allows her to detect disesaes Red String of Fate - Allows her to see peoples romantic intentions. For a couple in love the string is red between them. For a one sided relationship with a female the string is blue. For a one sided relationship with a male the string is green. Summon Servants House- Allows Dartha to summon up a small building that houses a kitchen, a sewing closet, one bed, and a small dining rom. Power Level Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Sword User